Surface treatment of large vehicles, and in particular, aircrafts, is an important function not only during the manufacturing process but also during the maintenance of aircrafts. The exterior surface of an aircraft must be in satisfactory condition for the aircraft to be able to perform optimally and safely. A debris-ridden, unpolished aircraft can cause chemical deterioration of the aircraft's exterior surface resulting in unnecessary wear and tear and thereby threatening safety and heightening risks of aircraft performance. Accordingly, it imperative to regularly schedule surface treatments of aircrafts, such as the removal of an exterior paint coating and the application of a new paint coating. However, the paint used on the exterior surface of aircrafts, due to the conditions it has to withstand, is not easily removable. Such paint is typically removed by manually applying various chemical solutions to dissolve the paint or sanding of the paint.